Question: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{3p - 7}{p - 10} = 6$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $p - 10$ $ -(3p - 7) = 6(p - 10) $ $-3p + 7 = 6p - 60$ $7 = 9p - 60$ $67 = 9p$ $9p = 67$ $p = \dfrac{67}{9}$